


Get Out

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, basically just porn so enjoy yourself omg, still horrible with tagging bare with me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi bothers Woozi when Woozi is hot and bothered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

Woozi sighed.

There were times during the production of songs where some members, like S.Coups or Mingyu, Dino, anyone really, would stay behind in the training rooms and finish their lyrics. Or choreo. Or whatever they were doing. But Woozi had been feeling off all day. He wasn't very nice to the other members, which is usual but today it was worse. He had to also finish the lyrics to a song he was working on the day before. He had procrastinated and now had to deal with it today. Well, more like tonight.

All the other members had gone back to the dorm. None saying goodbye, except for S.Coups. Cautiously asking if Woozi was going to stay late, afraid that he might make Woozi more agitated than he was. Woozi sighed, knowing S.Coups was only visiting to make sure that he wasn't leaving Woozi behind by mistake.

"Yes, I need to finish these lyrics." Said Woozi bluntly, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Alright," Said S.Coups, "Just, don't stay too late. There's a lot to do tomorr-"

-"Yes. Thank you hyung." Woozi cut him off.

S.Coups huffed at Woozi's, dare I say, 'short' temper, "Goodnight." He said with a resigned tone to his voice. This wasn't the first time he was brushed off by Woozi. And sure wouldn't be the last.

Woozi heard the door click behind him, leaving silence in his wake. He knew he shouldn't snap at S.Coups like that. But sometimes he just felt all the stress collapsing in on him and it drains him of his patience. He felt like he was always the one staying behind, working extra on a composition or lyrics after the others had left. Sometimes it was lonesome, most times it was relaxing. He loved the other 12 members just as much as everyone else. But again, stress, tension, it was gone when he was just alone in his studio.

He turned to his computer, his heavy-lidded eyes gazing over the words he had written the day before, and the five or so words he wrote today. Due to intense choreography and being out of sorts, he barely wrote anything. He felt a bit bitter towards Hoshi as well. Hoshi went very slow with the choreography. Taking away from writing time. Mainly going over what they had already mastered and goofing off. Normally it wouldn't bother Woozi so much, because Hoshi was a great dancer and even better at teaching. But he guessed today was just a bad day.

Woozi rolled his chair backwards, closing his eyes. He couldn't focus. There was no creative energy left in his brain to write with. He absentmindedly scratched at the front of his pants. He felt sensitive due to the tiredness from choreo. Scratching changed to palming, silence changed to Woozi's noisy sighs. At this point, he didn't care about noise. The whole training complex was empty and even then, the room was designed to block sound. That and it felt too good and he was too tired to give a shit. He relaxed into his own touch and slipped his hand into his pants, his shoulders going slack, his breathing deep and slow, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He shuffled the last few hours into the back of his mind, having it being taken over by the comfortable pleasure and the feeling of blood coursing through his body and it traveling lower.

He felt so relaxed he barely noticed the soft knocking on the door. Only did he snap out of his tranquility when this person proceeded to pound on the door loudly. Woozi half fell out of his chair in surprise. Who the hell would still be at the training room at this time of night? He felt his face was flushed as he caught his balance and opened the door.

"Jeez Jihoon, thought you might've fallen asleep!" Said the lovely voice of Hoshi. Hosh stepped inside Woozi's studio and sat himself on a folding chair next to Woozi's chair.

Of course, Woozi thought, the last person he'd want in the room when he was trying to write song lyrics. Or jack off. He glared particularly murderously at Hoshi and sat back down in his chair, "Why are you here," He said in the most pissed-off tone he could muster.

"Well, I figured out the rest of the choreography I was teaching you guys today. Thought I'd check to make sure you didn't fall asleep here." Said Hoshi modestly, completely unaware of what was just happening in this room, "Are you alright though? Your face is red." He scooted his chair closer to Woozi and placed his hand on Woozi's cheek to check the temperature. 

Woozi swatted his hand away, grabbing a book off his desk and aiming it at Hoshi's head, "Get. Out." He spat at Hoshi. Hosh raised his eyebrows and did a dorky smirk, "Make me."

Woozi stood up in rage, "Soonyoung, I have work to do, I don't want to stay all night and joke with you. Now get the hell out of my studio before I throw this book at you."

Mind you, it was a heavy book. It would be really painful to have it thrown at you. But Hosh noticed something else when Woozi stood up. Hoshi's smile turned into a grin as he also stood up,

"Gosh Jihoonie, you only need to hit me with one book, you don't need to hide another one in your pants." He said, taking the actual book out of Woozi's hand and setting it back on the desk. Woozi blushed as red as a beet, trying to hide his crotch in some way, which at this point was completely pointless by now, "Shut your fucking mouth Soonyoung." He said much less confidently than before.

Hoshi didn't respond, simply smiling as he pushed Woozi back down into his chair. Hosh climbed onto him and sat on his lap straddling Woozi's waist with his legs. He leaned in and muttered into Woozi's ear, "If you needed help you could have just asked."

Woozi sputtered and tried to push Hosh off of him. Hoshi had jokingly did this type of thing before. Sitting on Woozi's lap. He just wanted Hoshi as far away as possible now. He was done with jokes.

"Hoshi get off me I don't want to-" He cut himself off with a gasp as Hoshi roughly ground down on him. He could hear Hoshi's steady breathing in his ear as he gyrated his hips on top of Woozi. Woozi whimpered slightly, his hands moving from where they were planted on Hoshi's chest down to dig his fingernails into Hoshi's sides. He had no idea how to respond to the ferocity of his hyung. He didn't exactly know whether to shove Hoshi off of him, or just sit there, or kiss him or anything. Hoshi had never done anything like this to him before, he didn't know the boundaries.

Hoshi stopped and moved to look at Woozi, realizing exactly how much he just screwed himself over. Woozi'd probably throw every book he could find at him for quite a long time because of this. Everyone knew that Woozi didn't like being touched. If you touched him you might as well paint a bullseye on your forehead. He stared at Woozi, expression filled with fear and guilt. Again, completely unaware of Woozi's thought process. Woozi stared back at him blankly, slightly dazed even. Missing Hoshi's friction against him. Woozi squirmed beneath him uncomfortably as he looked back into Hoshi's eyes.

"Jihoon I- please don't hit me, I'll leave, you need to get work done I'm sorry." He said, quickly climbing off of Woozi's lap and opening the door to leave before Woozi could murder him or whatever. 

Woozi felt Hoshi's presence leave as fast as it came. Before he knew what he was doing he was getting up out of his chair and going after Hosh. He ran into their main room, seeing Hoshi collecting his notes and his phone. Hosh didn't notice Woozi followed him at first until he turned, eyes widening when he saw Woozi, "Listen, I said I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to work." Woozi stared at him. He didn't know why he wanted Hoshi to stay so much, but there was something about having Hoshi on his lap. The more Woozi thought about it the more it turned him on. Even if his original intention was to get him as far away from himself as possible.

"Soon." Woozi called, "It's okay."

Hoshi frowned, setting his notes on a table. Woozi never called him Soon, "W-what?"

Woozi groaned. He needed Hoshi back on top of him. But he couldn't feel like he could articulate that, especially since this whole scenario was just downright strange. He walked right up to Hoshi and pressed a needful kiss onto his lips. Hoshi froze in surprise, but quickly warmed back up to Woozi, placing a hand onto his jaw. They kissed each other more heatedly, Woozi was pressed against a mirror,

Hoshi confidently kissed Woozi, deepening the kiss and ran his fingers along Woozi's back. But Woozi had been waiting a while now to get some relief, needing friction. He moved his hands to Hoshi's waist, pulling him closer and grinding against him and his own hardening dick. He tried his best not to moan into Hoshi's mouth.

But Hoshi started realizing how far gone they both were and how there was no going back now, not that he wanted to. He pulled away from Woozi a bit, not stopping the kiss as he undid the button of Woozi's jeans. He slipped Woozi's boxers down to let his erection free. He started running his hand up and down Woozi's length at an agonizingly slow speed.

Nonetheless, Woozi's knees buckled a bit when Hoshi started stroking him. He slightly wanted to keep his dignity and not start moaning like a pornstar, but as time went on and Hoshi moved his hand faster that was harder to do. He moved his arms to grasp at Hoshi's shoulder blades, needing something solid to hold onto. His sighs and slight whimpers changed very quickly to loud moans and a stream of obscenities. He just hoped no one besides Hoshi was close enough to hear him. Because he certainly wasn't being quiet. And the louder Woozi was, the more Hoshi got turned on by listening to him. Hoshi's loose dance pants felt like a prison at this point. 

But Woozi felt the warmth building up in his abdomen. It wasn't long until he came hard into Hoshi's hand, practically shouting in pleasure. Hoshi was desperate for attention from Woozi. His pants felt like the most uncomfortable things in the world. 

"Jihoon, please," He practically begged to the blissful Woozi, "Need you," 

Woozi almost didn't hear Hoshi from being so out of it, but he heard enough. He flipped their positions so Hoshi had his back against the mirror and Woozi sank to his knees. He pulled down Hoshi's pants and underwear in one go, having Hoshi's dick literally inches from his face. He looked up at Hoshi to see him watching Woozi intently. Woozi took the tip into his mouth and sucked a bit, watching Hoshi throwing his head back and moaning. Not even noting the fact that he just hit the back of his head on the mirror. Oh well. Woozi slowly took Hoshi's length into his mouth, trying to take it as deep as he could go without gagging. He went back up and down again, listening to Hoshi's moans. He had to hold Hoshi's hips in place to stop him from face-fucking Woozi. He went a bit faster, sucking everytime he got back to the tip. Hoshi had his hands grasping and groping Woozi's pink-blonde hair,

"Jihoon, I'm gonna co-" He cut himself off with a long drawn-out moan, coming into Woozi's mouth, a lot of it dribbling onto his chin though. Woozi swallowed what was in his mouth, grimacing slightly at the taste and wiping the excess off of his face onto his sleeve.

Hoshi had sank down and sat on the floor, ass bare and completely zoned out. He grinned at Woozi as he took a seat next to Hosh, pulling his boxers and jeans up first though.

"Gosh, I thought you were angry at me, didn't think I was gonna be getting a blowjob." He rested his head on Woozi's shoulder, which normally would have bugged him, but he supposed now was an exception,

"Well, we both needed to relieve our stress..." Woozi trailed off.

"Agreed. We should do this more often." Said Hoshi, looking up at Woozi and giving him a cheeky smile.

Woozi snorted and looked away. Even if Hosh was a gigantic dork, a nuisance, unpredictable, Woozi always felt really close to him. And secretly he wouldn't mind doing this again,

But that didn't mean he didn't want to throw a book at him.


End file.
